A conventional operating room setup typically includes various fixtures including a back table. A back table is often a sterilized table which is used to hold instrumentation needed during a surgical procedure. In order to maintain a sterile environment, the table is usually sterilized, covered, and/or disposable. It is typically located laterally with respect to and separately from the patient operating bed. As a result of this arrangement, it can be inconvenient for a surgeon to move between the patient bed and the back table. Furthermore, items may be dropped and/or otherwise compromised when they are being moved between the back table and the patient bed.
Typical back tables may also require various items and configurations which are selected based on the procedure being performed and/or the preferences of the surgeon. Often, a bowl with sterile fluid is used during a procedure and is placed on the back table. This bowl typically must be disposed of after use, and can be susceptible to spilling. Mayo Stand type tables have been proposed for use to allow a tray to overhang a bed; however, various limitations often make the use of such devices inconvenient, as described below.
A number of conventional back tables or stands have been proposed and used in the industry; however, they lack various helpful configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,405, entitled MAYO STAND COVER, issued to Ericson, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a Mayo Stand with a cover. The stand can be moved over a bed; however, its configuration results in a very limited range of positioning options. More specifically, the stand can block light and be in the way of the surgeon if it were used over an operating bed. Moreover, any containers or bowls positioned thereon may be loosely placed on the stand and may be susceptible to being spilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,804, entitled MAYO-STAND DISPOSABLE DRAPE, issued to Glassman, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a Mayo Stand with a disposable drape. The drape can hold a kit of instruments which can be laid out on the stand. However, the same limitations with positioning, blocking light, and obstructing access to the patient apply to this design as well.
Another Mayo Stand cover is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,036, entitled MAYO STAND COVER, issued to Wilkes, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Configurations such as these address the issue of covering the stand; however, the cover is inconvenient to apply, and it does not address the various issues raised above. The various conventional cover or drape systems give rise to numerous problems, including drapes not conforming closely to the underlying tables, and having the risk of sliding off of surfaces, which can compromise sterility of surfaces and supplies.
Another Mayo Stand cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,015, entitled MAYO STAND COVER, issued to Lofgren et al., and a further surgical table cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,201, entitled STERILE SURGICAL TABLE COVER, issued to Comeaux et al., the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Other cover systems and Mayo Stands exist; however, none of these devices overcome the problems of bowls being spilled, requiring bowls to be disposed of, limitations in range of positioning, light blockage, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,152, entitled COVER FOR AN OPERATING ROOM BACK TABLE, issued to Gawarecki, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, a cover for an operating room back table is disclosed. This cover is unwrapped to supply a kit of supplies and cover the stand. An air permeable section of the cover helps enable the cover to be unwrapped quickly. The same limitations as discussed above apply.
Surgeons often find it convenient to have compartments available where items can be placed or stored during a procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,505, entitled SURGICAL DRAPE SYSTEM WITH POUCH, issued to Fenwick et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a surgical drape system which covers the patient. The drape includes a pouch which can be accessed during the procedure. However, this is highly inconvenient for a number of procedures as portions of the patient's body may be blocked from access. Furthermore, this drape clearly does not replace the need for a tray or table top for further supplies.
Various drape covers exist; however, they either involve loosely placing a drape over the top of a surface, or covering the object similar to a pillow case, however, there is no close conformity to the surface of the object, which can cause problems in certain instances. Furthermore, disposing of such drapes after use can be messy and cumbersome, and may require additional bags or containers. Thus, a need for an improved surgical system exists.